Herd
by Thankless
Summary: AU: Sequel to Scatter. Time was running out. And for once young werewolf Suzaku Kururugi was afraid of what fate had waiting for his people, his Partner, and himself.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Prologue: Day of Arrival

_In… Out…In… Out… In… Out…_

If he kept thinking it he knew it would work. The special mantra he had developed in youth was the only thing keeping his sanity in tack. If not for it he'd be madder than a hatter as the old saying chimed.

_In…Out…In… Out…In… Out…_

A hiss of pain slipped past him, making it out barely through his teeth. Another lashing had been the cause. "We can do this all day, Lelouch," The dark, annoyed voice stated darkly. He, however, could not bend to his tormentor's will. If he did that all would be lost.

"I'm not in the mood for you. Get lost," He stated softly, keeping the waver from his voice. He was shaking all over, body weak from the blood loss and the low temperature of the air. He always knew that his father, Charles Britannia, was a sick and twisted man but he never expected the torment currently being dished out. He remained strong, however. Lelouch was quick as a whip, especially in situations such as this.

…

If they'd been expecting a warm welcome they were sullenly disappointed. As soon as Taki entered the air space of the strange, foreign land known as Britain a barrage of arrows and flaming rocks were launched at them. Below Suzaku spotted a girl with hair a hue similar to magenta and large cerulean eyes barking orders at the army of Slayers at her beck and call. Taki zipped and zagged, however, and gave the wolves quite a unique ride. When he saw a large park close by he landed and disappeared in to it, blending with the surroundings. They laid low, the three worried that perhaps the Slayers had anticipated the landing. When no noise or ambush arrived they relaxed. "Do you have shelter while you're here?" Taki asked.

"I had Todo use the wolf song system to send inform the pack here of our situation. A guide should be arriving soon," Rin informed him with a small smile. Taki nodded in understanding before looking up.

"There's a dragon flock here. I'll try to enlist their support. I'll let you know what I find out about these strange lands," He stated gently before taking off, keen and alert for any incoming perils. Rin sighed and perked up, the smell of another wolf filling the air. She turned and was greeted by a thin, petite wolf with a pale pink coat. She had darker pink eyes that were half open and almost seemed bored.

"Are you our guide?" She asked sharply, turning and readying for a battle. The younger female perked up, seeming a bit stunned by her hostility, before nodding a bit.

"I'm Anya, the Alpha's daughter. Are you ready to go?" She asked calmly. Rin nodded and followed, Suzaku close at her heels. Suzaku kept alert, examining their new surroundings carefully for any thing suspicious or dangerous.

When they arrived at the small enclosure of werewolves a blur of golden fur scurried right up and began familiarizing itself with Suzaku. Much to the future Alpha's horror this friendly wolf eagerly sniffed his back legs and tail before looking at him with large, happily sapphire spheres. His tail was going back and forth like a broken metronome. "Hi there! I'm Gino! It's great to meet ya!" He barked eagerly. Suzaku stepped back a bit, feeling uncomfortable near the too perky male.

"Uh… Hi?" He answered uncertainly. The other, seeming appeased with this, giggled a bit and trotted back to his spot. Suzaku was stunned at the how small the pack was. Aside from the teens there were only four other members, who he assumed were their parents. "Your numbers are so small." He commented.

Anya nodded. "Charles Britannia and his followers have taken many of us out," She stated bluntly.

"We may be small but we're great at sting operations and stealth. If you need help with anything we've probably got the info you need," Gino piped in cheerfully, a big grin on his face. Suzaku perked up and looked at them. "Yup, we know exactly where your friend is. We've been keeping tabs on him until your arrival. We'll show you the place and begin the mission tomorrow." He chuckled. Suzaku nodded, not really seeming any more relaxed. Tomorrow they'd be heading in to the belly of the beast. And, hopefully, they'd be able to get Lelouch back in one piece.

END

Sorry this chapter was so short but I'll make it up to you next chapter! I promise!!!!! Ciao!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter One: Day of Discovery

Suzaku was awakened by the sounds of laughter. He perked up and saw a cheerful young couple walking along a path near the bush he'd picked to sleep in. They were cuddled up, whispering softly and giggling at one another's words. Suzaku's ears flattened to his head, a small low whine coming from his throat. Even though he and Lelouch had never acted like that it still made him yearn for his Partner.

"Couples are so cute, aren't they?" He heard a perky male voice sigh happily in his ear. He jumped, alarmed having not noticed the return of the blond pelted wolf from the night before. Gino gave him a cheeky grin, not seeming to notice that the other male was trying to calm himself back down. "You ready to go see the sights?"

"What do you mean? I'm here to save my Partner, not have a nice little vacation," Suzaku stated sternly, looking at Gino as if he was crazy. Gino returned this with another little chuckle.

"Just come with me. Your mom and her friend already left," He stated, standing and shaking the leaves and dirt from his coat. Emerald eyes shifted from annoyance to confusion.

"You're talking about the dragon we came on, right?"

At this Gino looked surprised. "No, it wasn't a dragon. It was this person in a large hood. They smelt like a human, and talked like a human, so I just assumed they were her Partner," He stated with a shrug before trotting off. Suzaku followed closely after him, a conflict brewing in his head. Hadn't his mother killed her Partner years ago?

…

Rin stretched and let out a low growl. The smell of Slayer was thick in the air around the large building. It was designed in similar to a castle, almost seeming to be a historic building. It looked old enough to be from medieval times, which it appeared to be based off of. "So this is where Charles is gathering his creepy little followers?" She asked aloud, glancing at the hooded figure beside her.

"From what I can tell Lelouch is somewhere in the dungeon. They're resumed prep work on him for the Day of Reckoning. A werewolf would have very little chance of successfully sneaking in but…" The hooded figure trailed slowly.

"A ghost like yourself would have very limited struggles, correct?" Rin mused back, a knowing grin on her face. The hooded figure chuckled lightly and nodded. "I've really missed this. Finishing your thoughts and sentences like this… Dear me, I'm beginning to sound like some old woman reminiscing her youth!" She laughed loudly. The other chuckled as well.

"Aren't you an old woman reminiscing her youth, though?" She flinched and glared at the hooded figure, who merely giggled innocently. Rin smiled again and looked back at the large castle. As she stared she straightened up, her shoulders pressing back a bit and a serious gleam coming to her eye. "What is it, Rin?"

"You've given up so much for Lelouch and Nunnally, in yet," She trailed softly, "no matter what you will have to watch one of us kill your only son. Are you really so okay with that, Marianne?" The other figure didn't respond. Instead she pushed back the hood, long raven tresses falling over her shoulders and flowing far down her back. Her eyes, the same dark amethyst as her children, softened as she stared at the large castle.

"Lelouch has known since he was very young what his destiny was. Charles never let him think anything different, never let him live his own way until the day came. And I, foolishly blinded by child-like love for that man, let my son be torn asunder. If he dies at the hands of the werewolves, Rin, I cannot harbor any grudges. If my son must die… If I must give a child up to be a sacrificial lamb… I'd rather it be for the protection of the world's balance," She stated softly. A wind blew and Rin perked up at the scent of two other werewolves. A glance to her left revealed Suzaku and Gino, Gino seeming confused and Suzaku seeming completely stunned. Rin's heart faltered and pain wretched through her at the look her son gave her. Marianne glanced over before gasping lightly. "Oh, my…" She mumbled softly.

Suzaku stepped forward a bit. "Mother… What is…? She's Lelouch's mother? But… He told me she died when he was a kid!" He whimpered in frustration and confusing. Rin looked down and shook her head.

"Oh, Suzaku, please don't think any less of your mother for this. It was the only way to secure that both Lelouch and Nunnally would be safe," She stated gently, her ears and tail falling against her. She looked over at her Partner, who nodded and began walking away. "Follow us, Suzaku, and I'll tell you the whole truth."

… (Flashback)

Rin ran as fast as her legs could carry her, a snoozing young male pup being carried in her mouth. She had received a haunting calling, a feeling that made her fur stand on edge, and she needed to assure her son's safety for the night. She knew there was a rat amongst the pack. She ran until she stumbled, tossing her pup up so he would be crashed to the earth with her. He landed on her side, knocking the wind out of her, but he still didn't stir. She glanced at him and smiled a bit. He was still safe. A soft yipping noise caught her attention a few feet away.

"Lady Kururugi, what are you doing in my yard so late?" It was forest nanny, Grandmother Fox. Grandmother Fox was what were often times referred to as a Kyuubi, a nine-tailed demon fox, but unlike many of her kin she had no thirst for destruction or blood. In her old age she simply liked watching after orphaned creatures until a suitable family could be found. "What in the world has gotten in to you?"

"Grandmother Fox, can you keep Suzaku for the night? My presence is needed elsewhere and I can't leave him alone," She explained, gently picking Suzaku back up and setting him between she and the kindly old fox. He rolled over on his back, little stomach exposed, and let out a low growl. His back legs twitched as well. Grandmother Fox looked at her, a look of suspicion in her old hazel eyes. "I can't really explain everything to you right now but I promise to tell you everything I can later." She stated quickly, body trembling in a mix of fatigue and paranoia.

The elder woman leaned in to an oncoming breeze gently, the air ruffling her pale grey fur. "The winds of change are beckoning to us all, aren't they, Lady Kururugi? I wish you luck in your meeting. I hope nothing too terrible is revealed to you," Grandmother Fox said in her soft, wispy voice. The young alpha female nodded quickly and ran off, praying that whatever spy was keeping tabs on the pack's movements hadn't followed her. She didn't want her fleeing with Suzaku to have all been for nothing.

By the river sat her Partner, the black haired beauty known as Marianne Britannia, with a look of sorrow on her face. "Marianne," Rin panted softly, slowing her run to a slow trot. The other looked up at her voice and gave her a weak smile. Fear rolled up the other woman's spine and made her innards turn to large chunks of ice.

"Rin, I've been such a fool. I should never have let Charles convince me to stop talking to you. I never should have cut you out like that," She whimpered softly, tears coming to her eyes. Rin walked over and gently nuzzled her. It was their form of a hug, a memento of the days before when they were young, innocent, and free. "He's going to kill Lelouch, Rin! He's going to kill Lelouch to kill all of us! That's the only reason he was ever interested in me! He never really loved me!" She wept in to the other's dark brown fur. The brunette stopped and looked at her, eyes large and gleaming with concern.

"Lelouch is… Your Lelouch is The One?" She whispered fearfully. The One was a child born with the genetics of four different races in it; a normal human, a Slayer, a Blessed Human, and one of the many mythical beasts. The One would be tied to each race and if the child was killed as a sacrifice, depending upon which clan sacrificed them, would bring about either peace or the fall of the three superior races.

"Charles… He wants to kill him? When?"

"In seven years on the Day of Reckoning," She sniffled back. Both women could feel dread tearing through their bodies, shredding their hopes and raising their fears on a large pedestal for them to look up at. "What can we do? Lelouch needs to get away. And Nunnally too! He won't go anywhere without his little sister!"

"We'll take care of this. I'll get in touch with the Ashford family. They owe us a lot of favors after everything we did for them before," Rin stated gently. Marianne nodded, still seeming distressed. "And we need to get you away from Charles too. If Lelouch and Nunnally get away and are left in the care of the Ashford family he'll take his frustration out on you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I let anything happen to you." She explained gently.

"There's no way out, Rin," She sighed softly, "and I can't think of any alternatives. I mean, I had to incapacitate five guards and spike Charles' tea with sleeping pills to get out to see you! There's no way of getting away from him safely." The two women stared at the cool stream, trying to solve the seemingly impossible puzzle, before their heads snapped up and they looked at each other with large eyes in perfect unison. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rin?"

"I think so. There's no way for you to get out safely as long as you're alive…"

"But if he thinks I'm dead I'll be free as a bird!"

… (End Flashback)

"So you faked Marianne's death to protect us all?" Suzaku asked slowly, voice wavering with uncertainty. His mother nodded, stirring her tea anxiously. They were sitting in a small, cozy little studio apartment. Suzaku, Rin and Gino had all been given some old spare clothes to wear. Thankfully the clothes, with the exception of the dress Rin had slipped in to, were all too big rather than too tight. Marianne was apparently the owner of the humble abode, considering she knew where to locate every little thing.

"We felt it was for the best. While I took care of the pack and kept an eye on Lelouch, Nunnally, and you from Japan," Rin began to explain, "Marianne remained here and kept an eye on the construction Charles had underway. He's making a castle to try and prove that he is the God of this world now. Since he has Lelouch in his care now he's not too far off believing that but we wolves have a special day of our own, hence why we've come to retrieve your Partner." Rin sighed and stood, approaching the nearby window. She stared out at the world, watching as people milled by with frantic, happy, or stotic expressions. "You see, Suzaku, the Slayers have the Day of Reckoning and we have the Day of Preservation. The two days are a mere two weeks apart. Our holiday comes second, a chance to fix or even permanently halt the Day of Reckoning's purpose. On the Day of Preservation, if we were to sacrifice Lelouch, the world would be purged of sin. The mythic races that have dwindled to near extinction would be given successful mating seasons so that they could begin the healing process. Slayers would become Blessed Human, would see the truth about how this world is meant to be. Peace would sing from all the corners of the world, from all the creatures of the world. Yes, there would still be ghosts and the like, but with the lose of hostility the elimination of such spirits would become nothing too difficult."

A pregnant silence filled the air, a thick wave of tension settling between Suzaku and his mother. Gino, feeling uncomfortable with the thick air, slipped away to help Marianne in the kitchen. After all, helping her bake some cookies was way better than trying to breath in the room with the two foreign wolves. When he was gone Rin turned and glared at Suzaku, her fists clenched at her sides. "You can't save him and you know it," She stated lowly, voice harsher than it had ever been to her son. Suzaku glowered right back, ignoring the sting in his heart at his mother's attitude. "One life is nothing compared to the hundreds of others his is worth. Suzaku, my son, I love you so much but I will not let you stop this. When you were born we knew you were destined to be Lelouch's Partner. All your life we have taught you in hopes that when the day came, you'd be ready to fulfill your destiny."

"And what's my destiny, if it isn't to keep him safe?!" He snapped back angrily, standing abruptly. He growled at his mother, who remained calm and collected. "All my life you have all preached on and on about my destiny in yet no one has ever clarified it for me! I am supposed to be some great savior, to complete some grand task for all humanity, and everyone knows what it is but me! If my destiny is such a grand thing than tell me what it is!"

Rin blinked slowly before her posture relaxed and she shook her head. A humorless laugh rumbled from her throat and she looked at her son with almost disappointment. The look in her eyes and the strange smile on her lips made Suzaku feel like his mother had finally lost her mind from the mental strain of everything that had happened in the last few days. "Why do you think I explained all of this to you, Suzaku? Because I like to hear myself talk? Because I thought you needed a history lesson?"

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked nervously, his anger deflating and leaving him dilled with a panic the likes of which he'd never known. His mother couldn't be implying… She wasn't saying that…

"Your destiny is laced with Lelouch's completely, Suzaku. Since he is your Partner, on the Day of Preservation, you must be the one to end his life and save the world,"

End

Another somewhat short chapter but I'm really sorry! These chapters are going to be a little shorter than the last one because I don't want to stuff it with needless fluff but I also don't want to overwhelm you all with the facts. So now Suzaku's destiny, a mystery to him all his life, has been revealed! Will he be able to fulfill it or will he become a great failure to his people? What do you think he'll do? I'll be waiting to hear you predictions and comments eagerly! Until next time; sayonara!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter Two: Day of Reunion

Lelouch had done all the calculations in his head. He only had to take the leap of faith and hope to whatever force had permitted him to live this long would continue watching over him so well. If he took the right preparations and made the right moves he'd be perfectly set to escape. His only challenge, then, would be to assure the guards wouldn't be anywhere near the hole he'd found. All he had to do was push out the five by five area in the left corner of the room they locked him in when they were giving him his bathroom time. The only problem after that would be finding a way to get back to Japan without getting caught by his father and his cronies. _'I could enlist in the help of the wolf pack here but… They might not want to help me, considering who I am,'_ He thought to himself, trying to relax. Finding your Zen mindset was not easy, however, when you were dangling from the ceiling by a very tight rope. He squirmed a little bit again but was awarded the same extreme pain he'd felt before. He bit his lower lip to withhold a hiss. The circulation was being cut off. When the tips of his fingers turned purple he'd be let down, his bare feet being shoved straight into a small box of broken glass. It would then be dunked in a bucket of lemon juice mixed with a bit of salt. And then, while he was biting back his tears and swears, they would offer him a little food, water and a quick bathroom trip. _'I've got another… Five minutes before they'll cut me free. Best get ready for this.' _He thought bitterly. He looked up at the dark ceiling pleadingly. _'Suzaku… When are you coming for me? Do you still care? Or am I just a distant memory to you?'_

…

Suzaku looked back at the large Britannia Manor with a keen eye. Lelouch was in there. Hidden under the many different smells filling the air around the demonic castle he could catch the light waft of Lelouch's smell. Roses and lavenders stuck out but were overshadowed by Lelouch's blood and sweat. The citrusy tang of lemons were added in along with the slight grit of salt. They were swirled and mixed, almost completely laced, with the blood and sweat. He growled lowly, knowing that the monsters that had tricked Lelouch were torturing him. _'I'm coming, Lelouch. They aren't going to hurt you any more,'_ He thought with determination, standing a little straighter and more alert. His ears shifted upward and he took a deep breath in. _'But is this really a good idea? If what Mom says is true he'll die either way…'_ He shook his head again, forcing himself to not think about it. He didn't care if he was supposed to kill Lelouch; he wasn't going to do it. If they could last out until after both the Day of Reckoning and the Day of Preservation Lelouch would be safe. His life would no longer be a necessary sacrifice. Suzaku took another breath, finalizing his resolve, and darted over to the left side of the large manor.

"Lelouch is being kept in the left wing of the castle, which was a bad decision on Charles' part. I've noticed that a few mice have managed to burrow out little holes under a few brinks on the lowest floor, therefore loosening them. I'm almost certain Lelouch noticed this as well, if he's been in the room it leads to. He's probably been loosening them himself to make his grand escape," Marianne had explained over tea and little sandwiches. Suzaku crept lowly, moving at a slow crawl like a newborn pup, and peered around for any sign of the little spot his Partner's mother had been talking about. A few bricks began wiggling about. Suzaku, being the always curious boy he was, walked over slowly and began sniffing the brick interestedly. It bopped him rather roughly in the nose, causing him to yelp and stumble back. He shook his head and growled until he realized a pale hand had shoved through with the large red construction material. The familiar scent of roses, lavender, sweat and blood seemed to snake from the flesh and call to Suzaku's sensitive nose.

"One down, twenty four to go," He heard a raspy, tired voice sigh while the hand retracted into the dark shadows of the castle. Suzaku, knowing the voice was Lelouch's despite the strangeness of it, barked at the hand just as the fingertips disappeared from few. The hand poked back out and reached about blindly, groping for something. Tail wagging, the emerald eyed wolf stepped forward and nudged the searching hand with his muzzle. Chilly finger lightly crept up along his muzzle until it was burrowed in his silky, curled auburn curls. "Suzaku?" Lelouch's voice was that of disbelief. His Partner answered by licking at the exposed forearm affectionately, tail wagging even more furiously.

"Lelouch! I'm so happy you're safe!" He cheered softly, tears pricking at his eyes. Had it really only been about four days since last he'd seen the blessed human he'd lived with for so many months? It felt like years had passed!

"I'm glad to know you are too, but right now we've got more pressing matters. Like, for example," He explained before clearing his throat lightly, "maybe getting me out of this Hellhole?" Suzaku jolted up, senses hopping right back in to overdrive, and he nodded. "Help me yank these bricks out. Four more on the top and all the other below it." Lelouch stated before retracting his hand. Suzaku missed the contact but quickly set to helping get the other free. He lifted one paw and placed it where the first brick had once been, leaning a bit closer and dipping his paw farther down, he yanked out, clearing the four bricks beneath the first to fall out. Lelouch leaned over, his violet spheres glinting in the new light. He didn't even wince at the brightness of the sun. "Well if I'd known you could do that I wouldn't have spent so much effort knocking the guards out to assure I'd have the full fifteen minutes necessary to get all these bricks out." He stated bluntly, voice swirled with a bit of sarcasm. Suzaku merely wagged his tail and smiled innocently at the other. "Now for the rest?"

"Scoot back," Suzaku began as he himself began to back up, "and I'll clear these out in a few seconds." Lelouch perked up, leaning back and realizing what his companion had in mind.

"Wait, Suzaku-!" He began but was too late. Suzaku ran full force right at the brick wall. The wall pushed about halfway in, the remaining sixteen bricks staying in place by sheer will power and, Lelouch felt, a bit of irony. He sighed when he heard the future alpha groaning on the other side. He reached for one of the bottom corner brisk, yanked it out, and the rest came tumbling down. "I meant for you to do the same thing you did before with your paw, not head butt it and give yourself a goose egg." Lelouch chided as he crawled out, wincing a bit to himself at the stinging sensation in his feet and hands. He leaned back once out and looked at the werewolf beside him, who was lying on the ground with a paw over the aching spot on his head. "You really are an idiot sometimes, aren't you?" He chuckled lightly, placing his hand in front of his mouth a bit. He didn't mean to laugh but it was too funny. After four humorless days in the dark, wondering if he was going to live or die, Lelouch was in desperate need of a little comic relief.

Suzaku shook off the slight sting and turned his attention back to Lelouch. He looked like he'd been dragged through a fresh, wet mud puddle then hacked up with various sharp objects. His school uniform jacket was gone, the white button-up shirt he wore under having been torn off at the shoulders to reveal multiple slit makes and scabs already beginning to form. His pants were ripped just a few centimeters above his knees, revealing the extremely pale skin hidden beneath to be a little reddened from injury, poor treatment, and, Suzaku feared, an infection of some sort. Lelouch's feet were no better. Reaching over and being as gentle as possible he yanked a large shard from Lelouch's heels with his teeth. The other let out a hiss of pain and grabbed at the wound, which wept crimson tears from the new open gash. "Sorry," Suzaku whimpered lightly, the coppery scent of his Partner's blood making his nose burn.

Lelouch waved a hand and forced himself to stand. He winced but shrugged the pain off. A clattering was heard and the two teenagers turned to face a guard approaching shakily, holding out a spear awkwardly. His hands shook, making the spear bobble up and down unevenly. With their brows raised in question the two looked at each other, then smirked and slowly advanced on the terrified guard. Neither of them noticed he urinated himself from his fear of their team.

…

"Lelouch, baby, I only tricked you to protect you!" Marianne whimpered and pleaded lightly, looking at her sulking son with teary eyes. He kept his aloof gaze directed to a wall, his arms folded neatly over his chest. Rin, who was treating the last of the young blessed human's wounds above a warm bucket of water, looked between them and shook her head. "If I could have been there for you and Nunnally you know I would have! I had to assure your father was kept in the dark about your location!"

"Because that went over wonderfully, as we can all see," Lelouch retorted coolly, gesturing to the white wraps going all the way up his arms and around his midriff. He ended up having a few broken ribs as well; a result of fighting back when a few guards were trying to force themselves on him. Suzaku had become so enraged by this he had punched a whole through one of the apartment walls. Gino was currently using tweezers to pluck bits of debris out so the little knicks could be tended more easily. "He ended up finding us somehow. I wouldn't be surprised if you told him yourself."

She winced at her son's words. They cut her heart like a hot dagger. She shook her head. "No, it was your classmate Nina Einstein. She was one of many spies they sent out in search for you," She explained gently. She looked up, daring to meet the critical eye he examined her with. When had her son become so spiteful? "But it will all be over soon. We can return to Japan and then you'll be okay for a little while." She stated, voice trying to sound warm and reassuring. This caught his interest.

"What do you mean by that? I'll only be safe for a few days? The Day of Reckoning is in two days. If they don't kill me then I'll be in the clear," He stated. Rin's head snapped up and glared at Marianne accusingly. He looked between the two older women. "Or is there something that you didn't tell me? Some other little part?"

"Marianne, you swore you had told him everything!" Rin snapped bitterly, setting the gauze she was to use to wrap up Lelouch's leg with. The raven haired female winced and whimpered, looking down at her lap. Rin growled and turned to face Lelouch. "You aren't out of the woods after that. Two weeks after that Suzaku will take your life on the werewolf Day of Preservation. The ending of your life will begin an eternity of peace for not only us but all races on the earth. None of us will have to hide again. It will be like many years ago, in the centuries where people were unsure if demons and ghosts were real but did know that there were things no normal human could defeat. Your life can either tear the world down or raise it back up. It is all in your hands now."

A long silence fell in the room, the air becoming tense and uneasy. Finally Lelouch nodded his head then tilted it back, his gaze landing on the ceiling above him. "If that is what the end of my life is worth I guess I have no choice. I'll stay safe for the next two days so I can revive the proper world order on the Day of Preservation," He agreed softly. Rin smiled and picked the gauze wrap back up as Lelouch threw his arm over his eyes.

"Thank you, Lelouch," She stated happily. Marianne looked off while Gino smiled to himself. Thank God the blessed human with the ability to end the world was on there side! Suzaku, however, watched Lelouch sadly. Oh yes, he knew what was really going on under the mop of black locks. Lelouch knew that he had to die some how, at some time. He was accepting it on the outside while inside he was still torn apart. After all, no seventeen year old boy could ever be okay with dying before he even got to really live his life. And Suzaku knew that, despite his instinct to protect his people, another thing urged him to find a way to protect Lelouch as well. But there seemed no way to manage that.

End

The next chapters will be very short (sorry) but I promise you that the very last chapter will be much longer than any of these. Not only that, but after this one we've only got seven or eight chapters left to go. Aside from the very last one, and after this chapter, I shall not be adding author comments at the end of chapters. Why? Because it's much more fun to hear all your predictions and questions instead. I would like to let you know that a) I have planned it all out from here until the end, so it is a done deal, and b) I think that my ending will be satisfactory to all individuals. Well, see you later!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter Three: Day of Contemplation

When the lights of day gave way to the sickly, pale yellow glow of street lights and car lights Lelouch retired to the room Marianne had prepared for him. Rin and Marianne were out scouting the town, making sure Charles was not lurking in the shadows close by. Gino had left to speak with his pack and then report to his Partner about Lelouch's retrieval. Suzaku was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. The awkward air that had appeared between them after Rin's announcement earlier the two didn't really know how to react to one another. Part of Lelouch wanted to latch on to Suzaku and weep senselessly into his Partner's shoulder while another part of him begged for him to run in fear from the werewolf he'd become close to. _'I shouldn't be afraid of him. He's not going to hurt me for no reason,'_ He thought to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed and lightly fiddling with his fingers.

The door creaked open lightly and in entered his emerald eyed associate. The other male wore a pair of sweatpants that hugged at his hips, dipping low and revealing the tanned skin leading to his genitals. A shirt was absent from his figure, revealing his rippled muscles and strong triceps. Lelouch looked away, trying to resist the urge to pounce him. They had only been intimate once before, but that had been roughly two weeks ago and Lelouch was craving Suzaku's attention. He wanted to be wrapped in his arms, their lips crashed together, tongue battling, bodies pressed flush against one another. He knew he should be thinking about such things, considering everything going on around him, but he was a warm blooded man with an attraction to his Partner. It was also those things that made him mad for the other. He needed something to block out the horrible events that were spread out in front of him.

"Lelouch… I don't want to kill you," Suzaku whispered softly, eyes cast to the floor. Lelouch blinked, amethyst orbs softening on the sorrowful male before him. Lelouch was afraid himself, but unlike Suzaku he had been left with years to accept his role as a sacrifice, that he'd end up becoming someone's tool. He was more understanding to the plight of the wolves, therefore more accepting of it, but was also afraid of death. What would happen to Nunnally after he was gone? She was also a blessed human but would her Partner be sympathetic to her handicap?

"I know that but it is our destiny," He whispered back, trying to hide the shiver in his voice. Suzaku's eyes snapped up quickly, focusing on him intently. He hadn't been able to hide the waver in his voice. He silently cursed as the other approached, eyes a dark green as he came to stand before him.

"Destiny shouldn't rip us apart like this," He stated softly, kneeling a bit so he was eye to eye with the blessed human. Lelouch quickly averted his gaze to the side and let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"We are just destinies little pawns. We can't make drastic moves without being told or without the path being altered slightly but still leading to the same ending," He mumbled softly, his voice shaking and trembling. He silently cursed his weakness and that he couldn't keep his defenses up whenever Suzaku was the one interrogating him. Lying to Suzaku was difficult and felt like lying to an innocent child, such as Nunnally. Only it was much more painful. Lelouch knew it was the guilt of lying to the one he loved but he had to. Neither he nor Suzaku could argue their destiny. They would only be disappointed if they made an attempt to.

"Destiny is a cruel bitch so let's just appeal to another form of thinking," Suzaku scoffed lightly before kissing Lelouch possessively on the lips. Lelouch eased into it eagerly, casting any feeling other than the hunger of the kiss aside. He needed Suzaku now, whether they were destined to be parted or not. Suzaku lips were a bit rougher than he remembered but he liked it. They pulled away from one another slowly, their eyes shimmering lightly with desire. "Let's appeal to any other force for a different path, a path where we are safe and together." Suzaku whispered.

…

Marianne stared at the stars, eyes downcast again. Lelouch was safe, for now. But what of Nunnally? Was her only daughter just as safe? _'No, she's even safer than him. She won't die for the sake of the world,'_ She thought sadly. Nunnally could have been the One, considering the genetics between she and Lelouch, if not for the seal Marianne placed upon her at birth. A seal that stole away her legs, yes, but spared her of being sacrificed. One of them had to die, and though Marianne loved both her children, she knew that Lelouch would prefer it this way. He loved his little sister with all his heart. His love for Nunnally was rivaled only by his love for his Partner, Suzaku. That love, however, only opened an entirely new can of worms Marianne was not prepared to face.

Lelouch was given the blessing and the curse of a normal human heart, with which he could feel love and pain. Due to this, he had fallen in love with Suzaku and, despite how much Marianne hated to admit it, their chemistry was undeniable. Lelouch had always been sensible with the personality of a dead fish in a market. He had looks, yes, and therefore sex appeal, but he kept his emotions as balanced as possible and shied away from anything that would leave him exposed to anyone for an extended period of time. Suzaku, in contrast, was the exact opposite. In the places Lelouch needed to be filled and taught Suzaku was overloaded and eager to share his knowledge. He had a naïve yet sweet persona that made him well liked and easy to get along with. His emotions took control and dictated a lot of his actions, sometimes giving him the strength he needed to achieve something. Suzaku was a tad bit dill-witted but that was something Lelouch could share with him. Suzaku, who knew only how to slay a ghost when they met, had been taught from Lelouch of the many different ways to remove a spirit and how sometimes simply killing them was a lot more harmful than to go through with a ceremony. Yes, ceremonies took time, patience and skill, but they could be good alternatives when dealing with certain types of ghosts, such as those of children or animals.

"You're going to release the seal on Nunnally, aren't you? If you do, her Partner can find her and she may be able to help us when we return to Tokyo," Rin stated as she trotted over, a little blue bag around her neck. Marianne just smiled, her violet eyes softening, and pulled two cans of tea from the bag. "They only had unsweetened green tea but I got a bunch of sugar packets." She stated, sitting beside her Partner. The two had learned years ago that Rin could, in fact, go in to stores in wolf form without Marianne tagging along… As long as she wore a bag over her neck with some money and a note explaining what she was doing stuffed inside for the cashier to pluck out.

"I don't know if I want to," She sighed, looking down at the writing etched into her wrist. It was the Kanji character for "shield". Rin let out a small scoffing noise and shook her head.

"Oh please! When Suzaku was about two months old he was allowed to wander around the village all by himself! And if he messed up and got hurt because of it? Mommy was there to lick his wounds and he remembered that pain as his lesson! You've dumped all the responsibilities on Lelouch, Marianne," She stated with annoyance clipped in her voice, "and it's about time you let Nunnally grow up too! She needs to become a blessed human and realize her fate. You can't shelter her forever." The two looked at one another, emerald and amethyst warring with on another, before the raven haired beauty released a small sigh and looked back at the mark sadly. "Will this open her up to the risk of Charles going after her? Yes, but it will also give her a chance to do something great and be equal to her brother. For once she'll have the liberty to stand beside Lelouch at his darkest hour."

"You've always been somewhat like my conscious, you know that?" She asked with a small hollow laugh. Rin gave a small smile and little scoff.

"I'm just painfully honest. When I think something isn't right I'm very vocal about it," She stated with a brief wave of her paw.

She nodded and looked down at the mark. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a small razor, and carved a large X into the Kanji character. She didn't even flinch or wince at the pain or groan when crimson liquid began to creep out from the fresh slits marks. "Will you feel better if I tell you I'm proud of you?" Rin asked cheerfully. The other glanced at her sideways and shook her head, laughing lightly.

…

Nunnally perked up from her spot sitting on the couch in front of the crackling fireplace. Miss Viletta and she had just been talking about the baby she'd been having and the older woman had offered to bring her a cup of hot cocoa. Now, as she sat and waited, she looked down at her legs. She had begun to feel a tingling sensation, like when someone's legs had fallen asleep and were beginning to move again. She blinked, feel curious, and slowly moved, using her arms to push herself to the edge of the couch. Her legs drifted to cool wooden floor and her eyes widened. She could tell the floor was cold! She could feel it! Slowly, cautiously, she pushed up and stood on her legs, which shook like the legs of a newborn colt under her weight. But she was standing for the first time in her whole life!

"Nunnally, how?!" Viletta gasped as she stepped into the doorway between the small kitchen and living room. The other's eyes, however, were averted to the outside. Sitting pretty in the snow was the grey pelted wolf she'd made contact with earlier. She ran on her unsure legs, threw open the door, and stumbled through the snow to him. As soon as her feet touched the powdery white snow he ran to meet her. They both skid to a stop, looking at each other as their chests heaved from air.

"Are you… my Partner?" She whispered breathlessly, hope creeping into her voice. Was she finally going to be able to help her older brother? Was she finally going to be able to do more than stand on the sidelines and hope for the best?

The wolf's tail wagged eagerly. "Yes, I am! I've been waiting so long to meet you, Miss Nunnally! My name's Luke and I'm so excited we can finally talk!"

End


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter Four: Day of Reckoning (Part One)

Lelouch and Suzaku stared out at the sun rising far in the distance. It was the day neither of them was ready to face. Today the Slayers would crawl out of their dark little holes and crevices in pursuit of the raven haired male. Amethyst spheres shifted to the young male werewolf beside him. "They'll try to kill you, you know," He stated gently, emerald orbs glancing up, meeting the ones transfixed on him. He then looked back at the sky.

"You don't really care though, do you? You're not the real Lelouch, after all," He countered calmly. The other blinked, stunned, and stared at him with wide eyes. The auburn wolf didn't even look back up. "You had me fooled for a little while but this nose of mine is a lot sharper than you'd expect. I can smell oil and the plastic casing of wires on you. You're using something to change your appearance. The only reason I haven't ripped you to pieces is because I know you're not on their side. You can either tell me who you really are, drop the act, and tell me your plans or I can just maul you right now, no questions asked." He stated calmly, voice remaining balanced.

The other gave a small smile and reached to their wrist, pressing a finger against a mark there. It shifted to reveal a white watch-like device. It beeped twice and instead of Lelouch it was a young boy who seemed to be about Nunnally's age. His hair was the same pale tan and his eyes were the same amethyst as the Lamperogue children. "They told me you were a bumbling fool but apparently they were underestimating you," He stated in a cool, composed tone. Suzaku's gaze sharpened, a low growl rumbling through his throat. The other gave a cocky smirk and chuckled. "Don't get so upset. Considering I was able to fool you this long was a sign you don't know Lelouch as well as you thought. Maybe he wants to die today and bring about the end of the world."

"I know Lelouch well enough to know he'd never agree to destroy the world! He's too kind for that!" He snapped angrily, resisting his instinct to attack the smug brat. How dare he insult Lelouch?! His haunches flew up and his growling grew louder. "You're going to take me to him and I'm going to save him!"

"Save him to die another day?! Your reasons for saving him are just as selfish as the Slayers! You just want to make him a sacrifice for your own people! Why should it make any difference if he dies now or then?!" The boy snapped back angrily. Suzaku glared at him but knew he was right. Lelouch's life, in the end, was to be the forfeit in order to bring the world to turmoil or to peace. "Have you thought about his feelings in all of this at all?! You all assume he'll just be willing to die and walk with it gracefully! He might want to live! He might want to have a life, live to get old and gray, live to have a family and a career and be happy! Instead you all just see him as your tool to bettering your own pathetic lives!"

"That's where you're wrong! I've been trying to protect him all this time!"

"Well clearly you're doing a wonderful job of it!" A long silence fell between them, both growling and glaring at the other. The boy released a huff, keeping his glare transfixed on the snarling wolf. "So what now?"

"You're going to take me to wherever Lelouch is and I'm going to save him! I'm not going to let him die for something he didn't even believe in!" He stated flatly, glaring at the other boy and turning to head to the door.

"What's the point? He's going to have to die anyway," He mumbled bluntly.

"The point is that I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen at all. I'm going to fight and fight no matter what. I will not let Lelouch die if I can help it. Even if it means going against my own people," Suzaku answered calmly, eyes hardening with his conviction as he spoke. The other blinked, a bit stunned, but then nodded a bit to himself. Clearly the werewolf really could be trusted with his secret plan to save the key to the world's downfall or rebirth. "And if you don't like it then you can get lost. I won't work with someone who can't practice what they preach. So if you're going to help me hurry up. We don't have any time to waste." His voice was curt as he waited by the door impatiently. After all, he needed the help of someone with opposable thumbs.

…

"It seems Rolo is doing his assigned task well. Your silly little Partner is still completely clueless about you still being here. After all, he still hasn't come charging to the battle field in search of you," Charles Britannia chuckled darkly to his youngest son. The other remained quiet as the maids dressed him for the ceremony about to take place. Annoyance came to the older man's face. "Don't you have a witty comment? Some random argument that will turn up to be nothing but false hope?"

Silence was his answer. Lelouch had always been a stubborn child, much to his father's immense inconvenience. Merely six months after Charles began Lelouch's strict tutor regimen the boy would remain silent during his beatings. He would stay there, tears pricking his eyes but his mouth slammed shut tight, and just take it. It took a bit of the fun from it. Whenever Marianne had heard her son's cries she would beg and plead with him to stop hurting the poor child. It had been his way of keeping her in line and then she turned around and got herself killed. That was why this was happening. The werewolves had to pay for taking his precious pet for him. "Well, boy? What do you have to say to that?" He asked with a low growl, nudging the raven haired male's cheek with the pointed edge of a sword he'd been polishing for the ceremony. A small cut appeared on the cheek, a pale stream of blood making its way down the freshly cleaned steel. A small smirk came to the pale boy's lips as his arms were shoved into a long white robe. "You smile at your death? Will you truly play the grinning fool at the end of your life?"

"You underestimate the bond between Suzaku and I," Lelouch stated softly, tilting his head to the left, away from the blade. His eyes glinted maockingly at his father. "You know nothing of faith and love, hence you will be defeated. I have ne fear of death today, Father. Even you know that a werewolf is one of the most deadly creatures in the world. Now imagine what an enraged werewolf could do to you. Does it fill you with dread? Does if make you cringe back with fear?" He laughed loudly. He had always known Lelouch had a strong resentment towards him but to delight at the thought of his death? Charles was frightened of his son for a moment, though he did not falter or let it show on his face. That would be letting the young sacrifice have a small, trivial victory.

"And you put too much faith in his abilities," He answered calmly, "and not enough in my preparations. He will never make it through the castle with the beefed up security. Even Schneizel and Cornelia are here to assure things go well. They've been armed and prepared. If that foolish pup shows up he'll be taken out before he makes it past the front gate. So what do you say to that?" He barked back, glaring and growling at his son. Another small chuckle came from the boy destined to die.

"You never really did learn enough about me, did you? No matter," He mused softly, violet eyes lighting up with satisfaction. His expression was like a little kitten after lapping up an entire saucer of fresh milk. "You also have too little faith in the friends I've made over the years. Those bonds are what have kept me safe this entire time and I know they'll be the thing that keep me from meeting the grim reaper today." Charles growled, sheathed his sword, and stormed off. Once out of Lelouch's earshot he let out a small slew of curses. Something about the boy's demeanor unnerved him to no end, like something was nagging at the back of his head. Something he should have been sure of before he came here.

…

"Are your muscles still sore?" A soft female voice asked. Pointed ears perked up and a furry head turned to face her.

"Well, rigamortis had already set in by the time my heart started beating again and since I haven't had much time to stretch and get back to movement I'm pretty achy all over. And I'm still missing an eye. But I'm sure kicking Slayer ass will help reawaken those lazy muscles," He laughed lightly, smirking in satisfaction. His father had once warned him that payback was a bitch. He could now fully agree, with what he had planned. "It's a good thing those gargoyles decided to help us get here in time. I owe Suzaku an apology, after all… Oh fuck it! Helping him save that weird little Partner of his is enough of an apology in my book!"

"I'd be a fool not to agree with you," She whispered back, voice thick with emotion. He looked at her worriedly. Tears were springing to her eyes. "I thought you were gone forever… Please don't leave me ever again…" Her voice was weak but he still heard her and smiled. He gently nuzzled into her, happy to feel her arms wrap tightly around him.

"Not again. You're stuck with me until we both die of old age now, Partner," He mumbled lightly, voice soft and caring. There was only one human he had ever felt some form of emotional connection to and it was her. He could not leave her now, knowing she was just as attached to him.

…

"Look's like quite a bit of trouble to me," Suzaku growled upon sight of the manor. Guards were stationed everywhere, spears and guns and other life-ending weapons on their persons. Suzaku glanced at his temporary Partner, a boy called Rolo, and then back at the guards. This bot was not blessed, as Lelouch was. This boy was, also, not skilled with anything other than inside knowledge. Though the knowledge was vital to the missions success Suzaku would have liked it if he had at least one other useful skill. With no reinforcements and little time to wait for any they'd have to hope for the best. Two against over twenty, however, just wasn't equal in Suzaku's eyes. They'd either be dead or so wounded the second wave of guards, which he was almost certain existed, would have no problem wiping them out. A catch twenty-two; not enough time to get help and not enough help to make it through.

"You're really desperate, aren't you, Suzaku? Well, I'll help you out. But you have to say please and kiss my paws," A deep voice laughed lightly from behind. Suzaku's heart skipped a beat at the familiarity of the voice. He turned slowly to see a one eyed silver coated wolf stand ing a few feet away, a smug smirk on his face. Beside him stood Euphemia, the pink haired half sister to Lelouch, with a sword tied to her hip.

"Yosuke…" Suzaku whispered softly, eyes wide.

End


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter Five: Day of Reckoning (Part Two)

"Are you gonna just keep staring at me or what?" Yosuke asked in annoyance, glaring a bit at Suzaku. The other wolf, however, was still gawking. How was it possible that Yosuke had returned from the land of the dead like this? And how had he gotten here so fast? "Do I need to pinch you and remind you that you ain't dreamin'?! Snap out of it!" The silver pelted wolf snapped angrily. Suzaku jumped, blinking a few more times as his mind processed. This wasn't a trick or an illusion. This was really Yosuke.

"How… How can you be alive? Euphy said you were dead!" Suzaku asked quickly, walking in a slow, cautious circle around the other wolf. He didn't smell like blood or death; he smelt like dirt and the light musk of the wildness. He bore no wounds or gaping holes, his chest was heaving with each intake of air, and his muscles seemed to be moving and twitching like they were supposed to. The other smirked, hazel eyes twinkling with amusement.

"On the Day of Reckoning those who tasted the blood of the One are temporarily brought back from the dead. If he doesn't die today any creature that is guarded by the Day of Salvation is given back their life," He explained calmly. He looked at Euphemia with a proud smile. "My Partner here looked into some old wolf scrolls and leaned about it. She convinced the gargoyles to wake up and to bring her and my body here. This morning I took in my first breath of air again and have been fit as a fiddle ever since. But if we don't save that punk Partner of yours I go right back to being dead so I think we're done chatting for now, right?" He asked before heading toward the entrance of the manor.

"Wait, Yosuke! If we attack those guards all willy-nilly like you're suggesting they'll kill Lelouch at once! We need to keep them calm, relaxed, so that we have enough time to go in there!" The soon-to-be Alpha declared quickly. The other chuckled lightly.

"Don't stand there and yap on about it then! We'll keep the guards busy; you two sneak in and save that kid! He's the answer to all our prayers, after all!" He laughed happily. Suzaku blinked slowly before smirking and nodding, slipping back to where he had helped Rolo escape a few days ago. "So, you ready to do some hardcore revenge seeking?" Yosuke asked with a devilish grin, his tail and haunches flying up with anticipation. She reached down and pulled out her sword, a small clinking noise echoing between them as they readied to strike. _'You're not the only one who has awesome coordination with your Partner, Suzaku.' _Yosuke thought to himself cockily.

…

Suzaku's nose twitched slightly and he skid to a stop. _'Lelouch's blood,'_ He thought with a low growl. Lelouch was hurt but not dead, if that meant anything at all. Suzaku looked around for a door. There had to be a specific room arranged for the ceremony. It wouldn't work right to just kill lelouch on the grounds of the manor on the Day of Reckoning. They had to do it on Slayer holy ground.

"In here," Rolo whispered, his hand slowly reaching toward one of the doorknobs on a door near him. A soft clicking noise echoed from the room as the door began to open. Suzaku opened his mouth to yell at the other to stop, knowing very well that the noise should not have been there, but it was too late. The minute the door opened a spear flew out, ramming clean through the young boy's pale neck. The force sent him back and the tip of the spear became stuck in a small crack between two bricks. Blood gushed from his open mouth and he pawed at the weapon lodged in his throat frantically, trying to get it out. Suzaku went to help but he let out a noise of protest. He in, instead, pointed at the open door. Poking his head in cautiously Suzaku realized that inside this room was another door leading somewhere else. That was where the ceremony was most likely to take place. He glanced at the dying boy briefly, who indicated to the door with a shaky, blood soaked hand, before taking off to save his Partner. _'I… I'm going to die… But at least… I helped save you, Lelouch. You were the only one who was… ever… nice… to… me…'_ He thought sadly as his eyelids got heavier and his body went spear snapped as his full weight came down and his body hit the ground with a dull thumping noise.

…

Lelouch glared up at Charles from his spot tied to a chair. Charles had put him in a red silk blouse, black slacks, and even had the boy bathed for the event. He now smelt like fresh cut roses and one of those Britney Spears perfumes. The raven topped boy briefly wondered if his father had forgotten that Lelouch was, indeed, of the male persuasion. He assumed it was because of the similarities in appearance between Lelouch and his late mother. It was completely disgusting that Charles, so infatuated with the memory of his dead lover, was trying to recreate her using the son he was about to kill. _'Truly disturbing,'_ Lelouch thought as he struggled with the ropes fastened around his wrists quite snuggly.

"We've reached the day and you still sit before me, foolish boy," He stated calmly, reaching over and catching Lelouch's chin in his hand. He was answered by a defiant glare from his son. "Don't act so proud, Lelouch. You're about to die and you don't want God to punish you for committing a sin, do you?" He asked while slipping the rope keeping Lelouch's hands bound from the large hook that had kept him dangling. He then looped another rope around the knot between the younger male's pale wrists.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Lelouch stated bluntly. A small sneer came to his lips. "Isn't that what you've always told me, Father?" He spit out vehemently. He earned a hard smack across the face followed by the sounds of a low, animalistic growl. Both jolted up, considering neither of them had released the noise. They were greeted by the sight of an angry brown wolf with blazing emerald eyes. "Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered softly, a small smile slowly turning up his lips.

"You think a stupid beast like that could defeat me?" Charles laughed, pulling out a gun from his side. Lelouch's eyes widened fearfully. Suzaku was fast but so was Charles. Lelouch worried that his father was a faster shot than his precious werewolf was on his four feet. The Slayer cocked the gun, pointing it at the rebellious wolf before him. "You have a chance to save yourself. Just leave and I won't shoot." He warned darkly. Another low snarl was the answer to that and he scoffed, pulling the trigger.

The bullet grazed Suzaku's left shoulder as he leapt at the Slayer. He kept in a yelp of pain and collided into the other, causing him to tumble to ground, too stunned that his aim had been off. A large paw crashed down on his head, leaving a large gash on his cheek and leaving him dizzy. He let out a sharp cry of pain, though, and grabbed at the large wound. "Suzaku, come," Lelouch's voice was calm and level as he yanked the knot on his wrists free, kneeling a few feet away. The ropes fell to the ground just as Suzaku trotted the short distance, whimpering and nuzzling the others hands with his muzzle. Lelouch smiled and stroked the furry creature before him, leaning forward and gently kissing his wet nose. "I'm okay. Don't waste your time on that old fool."

"Lelouch, I missed you so much!" Suzaku whined, voice cracking a bit, as he lapped up at the other male's face eagerly. Lelouch smiled and let him, holding the wolf close to him. He perked up a bit, noticing that his father was making a break for it a few feet away but didn't say anything. He didn't want Suzaku to taint himself by killing Charles Britannia. He wasn't worth the effort it would take.

Charles growled, keeping one hand pressed against the large wound on his face. _'No matter… I'll just kill Lelouch before the Day of Salvation. That way the wolves don't gain their peace either,'_ He thought calmly as he walked down the halls of the manor, aiming to make his great escape. He heard applauding behind him and froze. Had Lelouch really pursued him? No, that was far too uncharacteristic of the boy. So someone else was helping him? He turned to see his daughter Euphemia clapping with a rather cool expression on her face. Beside her stood none other than the wolf he himself had killed. "N-No… No! You… You… I killed you!" He snapped loudly, stepping back. A twisted smirk turned up the silver wolf's face, his sharp teeth revealed to be covered in the blood of his other victims.

"Yosuke, play time," Euphemia stated calmly. And then, in the blink of an eye, the wolf proceeded to maul the twisted Slayer. Euphemia didn't bat an eyelash; even when her father screamed and a large sum of his crimson fluid splattered on her face and outfit.

…

Rin chuckled, watching how Lelouch and Suzaku, still in his wolf form, had curled around one another. Lelouch's face was burrowed into the soft fur of Suzaku's throat while Suzaku's large head rested across Lelouch stomach. She didn't want to admit it but they really were adorable together. Suzaku was ruled by his emotions and Lelouch, who was normally strutting about as if he was constipated in the emotions department, opened up and revealed himself in the young wolf's presence. It made her feel bad that Suzaku's biggest mission, the mission to assassinate the other, had to exist. The world was cruel, as she knew, but it still pained her that her son would be forced to commit such a terrible act.

"I'm ready to go," Marianne said suddenly, alerting Rin to the situation at hand. Lelouch did not know his mother was alive or that she was in Britain. Marianne had decided that morning, however, that it would be best if she left without a word to her son.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Marianne?" She asked her old friend. She couldn't imagine the pain Marianne had been through having to stay away from her children for so many years. And now here she was, tossing the chance to be with them away. It didn't make sense to her.

"It's not what I want but it's for the best. I don't think Lelouch could forgive me for abandoning him and Nunnally like that. And, personally, I wouldn't be able to blame him," She stated gently as she tugged her hood up. Her face was hidden in shadow, keeping her identity revealed. Only Rin knew the person who resided beneath it. "I'll come back to visit someday. Perhaps when I have the courage to own up to my mistakes and speak to Nunnally openly about what I did. Until then please watch over them and when the Day of Salvation arrives make sure it is quick and painless for my boy." She stated before she slipped out a window and disappeared into the cool night, a sorrowful werewolf the only witness that she had ever been there.

End


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter Six: Day of Argument

Suzaku tried to relax his body as he stood before the pack. These were his people but what he was about to suggest would turn quite a few heads. After all, his people could reject him as their alpha if they considered his words to be a great enough insult to their culture. If he was rejected he ran the risk of being banished from the pack all together. His only comfort was that Lelouch was safe and that Takashi had returned from Kyoto with his Partner to help him make his case. "We're here for you, Suzaku," Takashi had said after his initial freak out over Yosuke being alive and well. A messenger had delivered the news of Yosuke's death to the dusty blond wolf.

"You go out there and show them who the alpha is," Yosuke had said with a small snicker. Suzaku had nodded and now here he was, standing before his people trying to look strong. He saw the Student Council standing in the back. Milly smiled, Rivalz grinned with a thumbs up and Shirley gave a little wave. Nina, however, was not among them. Suzaku knew that Euphemia had probably snitched on the peculiar girl and that the wolves had set on her. He pushed the thought away and stood tall, clearing his throat and trying to focus.

"My pack, I address you as your leader but also as a friend who has grown up beside you," He stated finally upon finding his voice. He sounded more sure of himself than he was actually feeling, much to his own surprise. "We have saved Lelouch Lamperogue, the One, from the clutches of the Slayers. He is safe and alive with my mother in our hut." The wolves threw back their heads and howled in joy, proclaiming the greatness of their young alpha to the sky and the rest of the forest dwellers. Suzaku swallowed hard and let out a loud howl, signifying his request for silence. He was rewarded with it. "I do not, however, wish to end this boy's life on our Day of Salvation either. If we kill him for our own benefit are we any better than the Slayers that we detest? Are we truly above them or are we equal to them? I ask you as a wolf, but also as this human's Partner, that we spare his life even if it means the struggle for control must remain." He stated gently. He resisted a smile when he saw the looks of debate on his people's faces. That meant they were thinking about his words, that they would consider his suggestion.

"My son is a fool and quite wet behind the ears," Suzaku's heart froze in his chest as his mother stepped forward on the other side of the pack. She, his own mother, was going to challenge his request? He felt the sting of betrayal run deep through his heart. "If we do not kill the boy this struggle will continue. We will all live in war and fear and death unless this boy's life is sacrificed, as prophesized by our ancestors."

"But how is that fair to Lelouch?" Suzaku snapped quickly, feeling fury bubble in his veins. His own mother, who had always supported him before, was now trying to take something precious away from him. He wasn't going to stand aside and let her, though. Suzaku met her harsh gaze with a glare of his own.

"Are you saying the life of one Blessed Human is worth the thousands of werewolf lives that would be lost if we did not complete this sacrifice?" Rin asked coolly. The wolves' heads swiveled from her to Suzaku, whose confidence was now wavering. His mother could tell he had been struck unaware and continued on. "This is about more than one life, Suzaku. This decision affects the future of all werewolves across the globe for years to come. Are you saying one human's life is more precious than the suffering that will be inflicted upon generations of werewolves to come?" She pressed on, her eyes hard as stone and voice cold as ice. Suzaku felt himself fighting back shivers. He had never seen this side, this terribly frightening side, of his mother. He suddenly understood why she had been made the alpha female.

"I'm trying to say that all life is valuable and none of them should be snuffed out for personal gain," He whined after a hard swallow. He could tell that he was wavering. He knew his people could tell as well and that, tragically, it seemed that they were going to side with his mother. He felt his heart plummet to his stomach. This couldn't really be happening, could it? This had to be some terrible, horrible dream.

"She has a point; if we can have peace what is one human life?" Cried one male wolf.

"But then we'd be stooping to the same lows as the Slayers!" Declared a rather enraged sounding female. "Think about our morals, what we stand for! If we kill him won't we be contradicting everything we exist for?!" Another female somewhere in the crowd laughed at this woman's words.

"Who says we need to tell anyone outside of the necessary few of this?! No one needs to know what we've done in order to keep the peace!" She snapped back angrily.

"And so what if any one else finds out?! Other wolves will be proud of what we do! They'd do the same thing if put in our position!" The first male declared bravely. Suzaku's ears flattened to his skull as the others began to slowly agree with him, nodding and whispering that he was quite right. "If we need to kill him than fine! Put him before me and I'll take him out with these claws and these fangs!" Suzaku flinched back at the violence being suggested against Lelouch and how his entire pack seemed to like the idea of it all. He had to be trapped in a terrible nightmare, right? His people were peaceful. They'd never consent or suggest such a thing!

Rin hopped down from her perch and slowly approached the pack. "Not just anyone can kill Lelouch and it can't be done in any regular place. Deep in the dragon's care is a large and deep area of cool fresh water. It's known as the Wolves Lake. If Lelouch's is killed there, and his body placed in the pool's cold purity, we will receive our peace. That is one of the conditions of the One's powers," She began softly. The wolves chattered to one another softly, stunned by her knowledge. Suzaku, as well, was stunned by this knowledge she seemed to just magically have. "But the other condition is about who kills him. The One must be slain by a werewolf that he trusts deeply, a werewolf he has a strong bond with. The wolf to end his life must be his Partner." Silence engulfed the wolf pack as they all turned their gazes to Suzaku, the lone figure standing between their salvation and what they considered eternal damnation. "So, my son, will you go against you family, your people, for the life of one silly little Blessed Human who has always been destined to die?"

"This is wrong! Our people are peaceful, are strong in body, heart and mind! We don't need to do something so vile, so cruel, so completely ridiculous! We're above that! We're better than that!" He cried desperately, looking around at his back. He knew, however, that his pack would not budge an inch on this plan of action. It was painful for him to admit it.

"It's wrong if you allow us to suffer just because you're afraid to get your hands a little dirty!" One wolf snapped out loudly. Takashi growled lowly at the speaker, stepping up and standing beside Suzaku proudly.

"You have no right to preach, Hino! How many times did you risk the life of the pack all to find your snobbish daughter?! In fact, how many times has the pack dropped everything else, put our own lives in danger, for each other?! Suzaku has always walked like an alpha, even as a young pup, and now he's asking his people to give him something in return for all he's done! Are any of you in a position to deny him?! If not for Suzaku's courage we wouldn't be here! The world would have ended!" He snapped angrily, voice strong and sturdy. Suzaku was stunned by this. In his trio Takashi wasn't a total push over but he had always been the weakest of the group. He was easy to tumble, easy to topple and easy to scare. To hear Takashi speak so certainly like this was amazing. Suzaku wondered if it was all thanks to his friend's pretty young Partner. If Euphemia had the power to turn Yosuke wicked who was he to say that Kaguya didn't have the power to give Takashi a stronger heart?

"That was different!" Hino answered quickly but the damage was done. A ripple of change was gliding over the pack, a few members beginning to think on Takashi's words.

"How was it any different, Hino?! Pack law dictates that any wolf, no matter how young, that wanders into human society before the Search for his or her Partner is to be executed for treason! Instead, Suzaku convinced his father to spare your daughter's life every time she wandered away! And now, when he comes to you begging and pleading that you spare the life of his Partner, you have the audacity to turn him away?! Are all of you so selfish that you'd stand beside Hino and claim our alpha is weak?!" Takashi's words seemed to strike a cord with some members of the crowd while others remained on Hino's side of thinking.

A debate broke out, wolves snapping and swearing at one another, and Suzaku just wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Rin sighed and approached her son. "Do you see why I told you it had to be done? The alpha is the one who makes decisions; putting it in the paws of your people is not how a pack is to be run, my son," She stated softly before walking off. She didn't want her son to suffer but she also knew that the wolves would never agree. If Suzaku killed Lelouch the ones who were now on his side would see him as a senseless murderer. If he didn't the people opposed to him would likely rise up and try to over throw him or break off in another pack and they could not allow the territory to be split. "Oh, Suzaku, you're too kind for this." She whispered to herself as she walked.

…

"Father is dead," Schneizel said flatly, looking down at Cornelia who knelt beside their makeshift grave for him. He took a deep breath, taking the air in fully before releasing it. "You do realize that Euphemia and her Partner did this, don't you? The guards didn't lie about it. They know who they were up against."

Cornelia stood slowly, wiping at her eyes with a white handkerchief before dropping it to the winds. "I know that," She stated softly. She slowly unsheathed her sword from her side and examined the sharp, cold blade. She turned and looked at Schneizel, eyes hard and cold despite the red rim from her previously shed tears. "And I will be the one to cut her down for what she did to Father."

He nodded calmly with a blank face while on the inside he was smiling. His plan was succeeding so far. If Euphemia was to fight against Cornelia he knew she would either lose or refuse to battle and be killed that way. She was a hindrance to him now, either way, and she had to be taken care of. Both she and their frisky little brother needed to be taken out of the picture to assure their success. He simply could not let the wolves win the war. After all, Schneizel Britannia was not a loser.

End


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter Seven: Day of Salvation

After hours of deliberation, a decision was reached by the werewolves; Suzaku would kill Lelouch on the Day of Salvation. Suzaku returned to the hut and looked at Lelouch, eyes filled with sorrow. The other seemed to understand and answered by gently reaching out and stroking the fur on the young werewolf's neck. Suzaku felt so weak and drained, physically and emotionally, as he pressed his face into Lelouch's waiting arms that he just collapsed like a tired dog would in his master's loving embrace. This was going to end soon. Suzaku would no longer have Lelouch to be there for him when he really needed him.

"We have to leave in the morning so we can make the hike out to the dragon's lair. My mother went ahead to inform them that we'd be coming by for it," Suzaku whispered in a dead, emotionless voice. His heart was being ripped in two right within the confines of his chest. One part of him urged him to nuzzle closer to Lelouch and savior their last hours together while another part snapped at him to stay away because the contact would be the last they'd have and it was too painful to admit it.

"I'm not afraid to die, you know," Lelouch stated softly, his hand gliding up and massaging a sweet spot behind the brunette's furry left ear. Suzaku blinked and sat up, giving the ebony haired male a peculiar look. Lelouch sighed lightly, folding his hands in his lap calmly. "My entire life has always been nothing more than the moments until the day I was deemed acceptable for death. My father tortured me for years because he wanted me to understand pain so that I'd be better equipped to deal with it when my day of death arrived. That may have been his sick and twisted way of showing he loved me. I'm still sort of foggy on the details behind that part of him. Hell, I don't even know if he ever loved me or if I, like my siblings, was just another pawn he could use to better his own strategy. I guess that must be true, considering how eager he was to kill me over the years.

When I first fled the manor with Nunnally, I was determined to isolate myself from the rest of the world. I didn't want to get too involved with the outside world. I wanted Nunnally to always have a support system, though, so I tried to assure that she was social. That led to me becoming a member of the Student Council somehow. And from there all these different relationships began to grow and develop and I was afraid. I didn't want all these people to become attached to me, to care for me, or for me to care about them back. I already knew I had to die and that it would bring Nunnally down. You see, I decided early on that I was going to take my own life some time before the Day of Reckoning to assure I couldn't be used for their devious little plot to end the world. And then, when you showed up and we began slaying ghosts and other things together, I knew it was another relationship that I would be afraid to let go. But I'm not afraid any more of any of it. I know that if I die than there can be peace for all of you who I love and that is enough. My life is definitely worth that."

"You don't get it, Lelouch! I love you and I don't want to lose you!" Suzaku cried softly, whimpering and pressing back in to the other male. He pressed his ear to the other's heart, listening with acute interest to the rhythmic beating. Soon this soft, comforting sound would be no more. And Suzaku would be the one who would have to make sure of it. "I don't care what it would mean if you didn't have to die! I'd rather spent my entire life trapped in a war filled world than go without you!"

"You're starting to sound selfish, Suzaku," Lelouch stated softly with a humorless laugh, lightly stroking the others fur as they embraced. He hadn't realized how soft the other's fur was until this moment and it felt like a tragic loss. "Selfishness is not a good attribute of a soon-to-be leader." He stated softly.

"I don't care," The other grumbled softly, voice thick with emotion. Lelouch didn't say anything else after that, deciding to just enjoy the closeness they were currently permitted rather than try and cheer the other up. Something told him that he wouldn't be able to succeed at that.

…

"This can't be the only solution to Slayer-Werewolf conflict," Euphemia sighed lightly as she sharpened her sword and wipe off a little bit of blood she'd missed before. Yosuke, laying stretched like a large fur rug beside her, let out a low growl. "I'm being serious, Yosuke! If we could just look at the old Werewolf scrolls I'm almost certain we could find some kind of alternate root!"

"The real question is if we'd have enough time to introduce the new plan so that the wolves won't just assume that Suzaku's going against them. Most of the werewolves we're dealing with here are a lot older than us and are more strict about following the ways of old," He stated while opening one eye and looking at her. He smirked a bit at the determination on her face. "But that isn't going to stop you. God, I love it when you get like that over something."

The bear skin used to be a door sled open as Takashi walked in. "Good evening, you two," He stated politely. Yosuke made a noise of annoyance deep in his throat and threw his paws over his eyes.

"Anyone but Takashi!" He cried to the sky desperately. The other wolf's answer to the warm welcome was to walk forward and smack the other in the gut with his back leg. "Ouch! Don't be such an ass!" The other rolled his eyes and sat, looking specifically at Euphemia.

"I could hear you two chatting as I walked by. I hope you don't mind if I join the discussion, considering we're all on the same side with it," He stated gently. The rosette haired female nodded her head calmly. Silvery blue eyes shifted to annoyed hazel ones a few feet away. "You and I have never seen eye to eye on anything except that Suzaku's one of the most outstanding individuals either one of us has ever had the pleasure of knowing. And, as much as it irks me to suggest it, it appears that we may have to work together to assure that Suzaku isn't given the short end of the stick for being too tender hearted." Yosuke smirked and raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the other's proposal.

"So what are you insinuating?" He asked smugly.

…

When the first waves of gold began to peek over the hills and through the trees Suzaku stood outside the hut and watched them. Today was his last day with his Partner and that thought churned his stomach. Lelouch was inside the hut, changing for their upcoming trek to the home of the dragons. A loud, keen howling noise filled the frigid early morning air, shattering the tranquility and alerting all the wolves awake. It was a warning cry; something dangerous was coming there way.

Suzaku's haunches flew up as he sniffed the air, wondering briefly if the scent of the intruder was wafting his way, and Lelouch stepped out in his school uniform. "What is it?" He asked softly, amethyst spheres glinting as he looked about for any suspicious movement. Suzaku's eyes and tail twitched, two different scents filling his nostrils, and growled lowly. He recognized these smells from his time in the large castle when rescuing Lelouch.

"Slayers. And, from the smell of it, they're related to you," He stated while crouching. More, unfamiliar scents wafted toward him. "And they aren't alone, either. They prepared relatively well. Our numbers are pretty much even." He stated softly, shaking his coat lightly and forcing his haunches back down. He glanced at Lelouch. "The only riddle is why they've come."

"That's easy enough to answer; they've come to kill me before you can. They want to make sure that the Day of Salvation goes just as terribly, if not worse, than their Day of Reckoning. Meaning that we have to go before they get here or we'll be running the risk of losing our chance," He stated softly, voice calm and collected. It reminded Suzaku of when they first met and Lelouch was always strictly business. It was sad to think that Lelouch wasn't going to be the real him, the Lelouch that Suzaku had come to adore, at the very end. He also didn't really blame him, though.

"Leave the Slayers to us and you two go on ahead. You have a mission to complete," Rin stated as she stepped up, the whole pack behind her aside from a few. Suzaku blinked and looked at her. "Only with your permission, or course, will I lead them into combat against the accursed Slayers." She corrected, looking at him calmly. Suzaku knew that of all the werewolves here his mother was the best for the task at hand so he gave a quick nod before leading Lelouch off to find the trail to the dragon's lair. Rin turned her attention to where the Slayers were coming from. "Give them Hell, everyone." She ordered sternly as her haunches slowly propped up.

…

Euphemia jolted up, looking down at the scroll in her hands with shock. "Takashi, Yosuke, I found it! They don't have to kill him!" She cried quickly, waving a hand in the air. The two walked over and reread the passage she indicated and both smirked, tails wagging. It may have taken them all night to do it but they'd finally found the loophole in the system!

"You're right! Now we just have to go tell them before those two head out!" Yosuke cheered but his ears twitched at what sounded like the snarls and growls of their pack. "Something's going on… Let's go find out! Maybe Suzaku and his Mom are going at it!" He stated quickly, darting out with his Partner and pack mate close behind.

The Slayers and wolves had collided a large wave of growls and war cries. Wolves were tearing limbs off and dragging Slayers down while Slayers were stabbing, beating, slashing and shooting wolves as they approached them. Euphemia's eyes widened with horror at the scene below, filled with death and violence and the scent of blood. Takashi's eyes caught movement in the corner and saw a Slayer sneaking up behind his Partner as she tried to fend off one of his allies. He launched away and rammed into the other, landing one paw on the male's neck and effectively snapping it in half on the ground. "Where the Hell are Lelouch and Suzaku?!" Yosuke snapped angrily, looking and sniffing about for their scent. The heavy metallic tint of blood was blocking out any other scents though.

"We have to find Rin! She has to know if they left or are waiting for the fight to die down!" She called back, unsheathing her sword and taking off toward the large mess. He followed closely at her heels, ripping at Slayer ankles as he went. Euphemia would block blades or slash shoulders as she rushed by until she found Rin at the front of the back, growling down at none other than Schneizel. The two combatants paused and turned to the panting female and her winded Partner. "We… We need to find Suzaku and Lelouch before it's too late! We found out that you were all making a grave misunderstanding of the text!"

"Where do you think they went?! To take care of business!" Rin snapped angrily before charging forward at the blonde Slayer. The pink haired female growled and looked at Yosuke, who tilted his head off to the side before taking off. She followed after him, perking up and spotting a dark silhouette trailing after them.

She looked back at the silver furred werewolf and saw that his lips were curled up in rage, a face he made when only one of her siblings in specific was close by; Cornelia. She muttered a slight swear and caught up to Yosuke. "Get us to the dragon's lair and then keep her busy. The only rule I'm giving you is that you are not allowed to kill her; just try to incapacitate her," She whispered so low her voice was almost gone. She knew that Yosuke, with his acute and superior hearing, had definitely heard her. Not only that but a sadistic smirk had twisted up on his lips with his excitement of the order.

They kept going for a straight twenty minutes, Euphemia wheezing but keeping up her pace, until Yosuke skid to a stop, wheeled around, and pounced clean over his exhausted Partner and sinking his teeth and paws into the busty woman behind them. She hit the ground with a loud yelp and a dull thud. When she blinked the dizziness and blurriness from her eyes she looked up at a snarling and growling Yosuke, fangs bared in a warning. Red was lightly coated over the pearly white teeth and it was then that Cornelia was able to register pain in her left shoulder. "Good job, Yosuke! Keep her there while I tell Suzaku and Lelouch!" She gasped before turning and struggling up the jagged rocks below the open mouth.

"What are you going to tell him? To stop and spare Lelouch's life? That doesn't make any sense," Cornelia growled. Yosuke snorted and regarded her coolly.

"No, you dumb bimbo," He scoffed bluntly, "Euphy's going to tell them that we've been misinterpreting the old text. It says that on the Day of Salvation, The One must give a sacrifice of his blood; not the sacrifice of his life. I guess our all-knowing Elder wolves aren't as smart as we all thought to mess that up."

…

Euphemia struggled up the side of the cliff to be greeted by two large dragons. "You shall not pass," The older of the two stated coldly, glaring at her with his poor eyes. Euphemia's heart was hammering in her chest. Lelouch and Suzaku were already inside but it wasn't too late just yet.

"Please! I need to see them! They'll be making a great mistake if you don't let me tell them!" She cried frantically, hands clenched together in front of her in a pleading gesture. Never before had Euphemia wanted to help someone else so badly. She had to do this or die trying. "Please forgive me!" She cried before darting into a small space created between the two dragons. She heard them snap at her but she kept going, hoping to whatever force guarded over her that she'd be able to make it into the small tunnel in the far back without getting caught. She narrowly ducked under one of the two dragons' tail and slipped forward, rolling right down the little path and skidding to a stop a few feet away from a cool, luminous pond. Her eyes widened when she saw Suzaku and Lelouch sitting next to the pond, Lelouch's head bowed and a shaking Suzaku leaning toward the other's pale neck with his teeth bared.

"Suzaku, stop!"

End


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Epilogue: Day of Conclusions

Pale fingers slid gently through a grey fur coat, amethyst spheres looking at the surrounding words in a strategic way. A soft growl rumbled from the throat the fingers where gently massaging, making them vibrate with the movement. "You know that scent better than any of the others out there, Luke. They can't beat what they can't catch or track. It's all you, Luke," The voice that whispered was soft and sweet yet also stern and that of a teenage girl. Pointed grey ears twitched, a furry head shifting to the left.

"Don't think about them, Luke; focus on the scent and where it's going."

The other let out a low grumbling growl of understanding. She smiled and released him, stepping back and standing beside the other humans with her. "I'm going to win just for you, Nunnally," Luke whispered softly, more to himself than any one else. A much larger wolf stood before them, a rabbit squirming in his jaws as he dangled it by it's ears above the ground. He then dropped it and they all watched it take off in to the woods frantically. With a loud bark a large crowd of roughly twenty werewolves took off after the furry meal.

Rin Kururugi watched the spectacle before her with half hearted interest. Things had become so different in the last two years for the pack and she. Shortly after the Day of Salvation, her only son and the future alpha of the pack left. He said that he could not rule over his people if he no longer had any faith in them. The decision of the pack was a harsh reality for Suzaku and, clearly, it was too great a weight for his heart. She had always known her son was a tad bit too tender hearted but had hoped that his heart would harden up with time.

The other large change was that werewolves and other creatures were being gradually integrated in to society. She thanked the Day of Salvation for the recent changes in their world and was glad to see that Yosuke, who was now the pack leader, was much more level in his way of thinking. Euphemia was still by his side and the two seemed quite content, both leading the new generation of Partners into accepting their powers. It was Ashford Academy that had permitted the two to begin work, with Todo remaining the teacher of werewolves too young to attend the school just yet. And now, as Rin watched Nunnally Lamperogue connect with her Partner, she was pained by losing of her son.

A grey blur suddenly burst free of the trees, skidding to a stop before the young girl with the rabbit in his mouth by it's ears. "Good hustle, Luke!" Yosuke yelled from where he stood next to Euphemia, who stood next to the large crowd of teenager. The other werewolves broke out of the surrounding thicket as well, retreating to their Partners' with disappointment on their faces. Luke set the rabbit down gently and watched the frightened rodent take off in the opposite direction it had previously gone. "Okay every one! Get ready to head back to the dorms with your Partners! It's almost supper time!" The alpha ordered strictly, causing all the werewolves to perk up and start trotting toward the nearby school. Luke watched it with calm eyes, as if debating on whether or not he was ready to go back or not.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Nunnally asked gently, stroking his head lightly. He glanced up at her and then back at the school. She followed his gaze for a moment before gently picking up her bow and quiver filled with arrows. "You don't want to be late for dinner, do you?"

"It's hard to believe that we're going to the school where it all began two years ago, isn't it?" He asked calmly as he started to slowly walk beside her. She looked at the large academy dorms, seeming to stare through them at something surreal hidden beneath the brick exterior. Here memories of her life two years ago. Her life before werewolves and other mythical beasts made such a large impact on it. "You didn't have to come today, you know. I wouldn't have been upset if you'd gon and done that instead." He offered softly, his ears drooping down a little bit. Amethyst spheres fixed on the wolf and a small smile came to her pale lips.

I came here today because I wanted to, Luke," She stated reassuringly. She reached down and gently stroked behind his left ear, giggling when he let out a rumbling growl of appreciation. "I told him what the circumstances were and he said it was fine. He knows better than any of here what it's like to be dedicated to your Partner." She stated with a smile.

"I still think it's a little strange," Luke chimed in as they walked. She tilted her head at him, urging him to continue. "It's hard to explain. Well… Let's see… We werewolves don't really do too much like humans do, you know? So the thought of a werewolf following a human tradition just seems a little bit… What's the word I'm looking for?" He grumbled thoughtfully, his brows cinching together as he fought to drag up the right word.

"Bizarre?" She suggested casually.

"That's not the exact word I was thinking of but I think it'll work. It seems a little bit bizarre for a werewolf to do something that's commonly human tradition, rather than that of a werewolf," He explained calmly, slowing down his pace. He wanted to enjoy the feel of cool grass blades beneath his paws a little longer, since the cold linoleum floors and rough carpets in the hallway were painfully unpleasant. "Either way, you could have gone and I wouldn't have been upset. It isn't every day something like that happens. A rabid griffin attacking a flock of baby phoenixes? An angry spirit drowning teenagers' in a community pool? That'll become so second nature to us soon enough that neither of us will even bat an eyelash. I wish you'd gone to that instead, since it would have been the last thing of innocence you could have enjoyed." He stated softly, voice thick with sadness. She smiled at him and giggled lightly.

"It's okay, Luke. They both told me that it was okay that I came here instead of going there," She reassured him gently as they returned to the school.

…

"Banzai!" The three surrounding people cheered eagerly, setting off poppers of confetti and tossing rice on the happy little couple before them. Pale cheeks bloomed to a faint pink.

"You three are completely ridiculous," The male's voice mumbled softly, trying to cover up the embarrassment that was brewing in his belly. Another voice chuckled, lips lightly brushing the pink cheeks. "Please tell me that's your way of saying you agree with me, Suzaku."

"I think you look adorable in your dress and the confetti in your hair only makes it more splendid," The other said in a low, husky voice. The blush marring the other's cheeks darkened significantly. Emerald eyes gleamed with curiosity. "What? I'm being honest over here." He grinned impishly, flashing his new bride his pointed pearly whites.

"You just… Don't get it, do you?" The other grumbled, hands tightening on the bouquet that had been shoved into them earlier. This hadn't been their plan for a perfect wedding; or, rather, being snatched unsuspectingly while grocery shopping wasn't how they would have liked it to start.

"Do you not love me?" Suzaku whimpered. His new mate could almost see the tail and ears droop low with sorrow and fear at the thought of this not being out of love.

"You know very well that isn't true! You know all too well that I love you, you idiot!" They seethed lightly, glaring off to the side as means to hide the facts his face was still a glorious shade of pink. A smile came to the young werewolf's face and he leaned over, gently kissing the rosy cheeks usually tinted pale and colorless.

"I love you too, Lelouch," He stated cheerfully before lifting the other by his hips and spinning around with him. He ignored the other's cries of protest, letting the bliss control his mind and body. This was, after all, a dream come true. Sure, he lost his pack and status as the alpha but he gained something much better that was dearer to his heart.

END

Well, that's all I wrote! I hope that this ending was to your liking! I also hope to see you all in my other projects going on now and any future things I post. Thank you so much for supporting me throughout both stories and telling me what you thought of them. I can't wait to see you all in my other projects! Thanks again!


End file.
